Urumi
by Albert Diyosa
Summary: A trip to the cemetery opened Kikuchi's eyes to reality when Urumi tells him what he keeps missing.


**Urumi**

**Allence of the Weed**

Hey, look who is back.

I have not been updating recently due to unexplainable reasons. Yeah, it sounds stupid, but with the IQ level I am having right now (if there is such a thing), I cannot comprehend much lately thus, giving me the conclusion that my brain cells are still in the process of malfunction. It is nothing grave, though. I have been in this kind of unexplainable, peculiar, and irritating state many a time, so it is not that new to me.

At this point, I have come to realize that what I am yapping about just now is super unimportant and a good example of useless information. What do people care anyway? It is not as if my life is THAT interesting.

Anyway, since I cannot find that much time to devote writing stories and religiously updating them, this would be my first one shot fic ever in my life as a struggling writer (so congratulate me :p).

Stop. I have come to the end of my long and boring intro.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this; I do not own that yadda yadda blah di blah. You know them already.

**Nota Bene: **If there were any errors in this fic, please do tell me. I have not been writing stories in English for a long time already, and I am hoping that I have not lost my touch. I am open for criticisms, the constructive ones especially.

**Spoiler: **It is a sad one shot as I think it is. If you do not appreciate sad stories, you can still push the back button and choose another fic that is not as sad as this.

* * *

"You are right, four years is a long period." Kikuchi wiped the tears forming in his eyes, his glasses rested on his lap. "During the peak of my emotional instability, all I could think of was how bitter it was losing someone as important as life itself." 

The cold wind blew amongst the tall grasses and in between him and Urumi as the day ended. The wall of silence slowly swallowed them until it became deafening. She had not experienced what he was undergoing now, thus, she could only sit and listen to him—she could only watch him shed his tears for someone who would never come back.

"Four years, I guess, is enough for you to stop being bitter about her death." Urumi spoke, finally crashing the wall of silence and getting his attention. "Just think of it this way, she is now at peace with the Father. I am positive that everything will be fine."

She reached for his back, caressing it, hoping that it would somehow ease the bitterness he was feeling. Kikuchi gave out a loud sigh as a tear fell on his spectacles. Yes, he knew that it would be all right. He knew that she had come Home. He knew all of it, but there came moments when everything about her flooded his head. Memories and mementos were not sufficient to relive what used to be euphoric and utopic—the love they had for each other and the respect and trust, which both of them earned. She was truly not there anymore, and that was one fact he could not shrug off.

She was not special. She was extraordinary—unique and the only one in the world. Even Urumi could not place her in Kikuchi's pained heart.

"You miss her to bits, don't you?" Urumi asked as she continued brushing her hand on his back. "Your eyes of hazel tell exactly what you are feeling right now."

Urumi saw loneliness in his eyes. They were beautiful—his eyes. Now, its beauty only spelled loneliness in it, and she did not like that one bit.

Kikuchi gave her a perplexed look. "What do you mean by that?"

"You see, four years of your emotional instability, you say, is indeed a long period. Even if you put on your usual poker face, a part of you tells me that your so-called four years of emotional instability is still on going." Urumi removed her hand from his back. "It is unhealthy for you not to move on." Her voice illuminated concern in it—the kind that was for ultra special people in life.

"I hate to break it to you, but," Kikuchi wiped his tear-stained cheeks with his long sleeves. "Probably, you are saying that since you do not comprehend the mixed emotions I am having as of the moment." Tears flowed continuously as he spoke. "I am not saying that you are slow or something. I just do not think we feel the same towards this situation."

Urumi shook her head as she watched him driven by his bitterness over losing that someone special. She was not fine with what she was seeing—a highly respected genius, engulfed by his painful past, something that could never return. Tears turned to streams as it trickled down Kikuchi's neck, tracing its outline, as it went inside the collar of his polo. Four years of emotional unsteadiness was a little too much. Maybe Urumi was right; maybe his so-called emotional instability was still processing. The question was how to deal with it, and get over it finally. As of the time being, Kikuch felt the irony of life. For a genius, he could not answer his problem.

There was a moment of tranquility once more. The sun had begun to set, painting the sky with lovely red and orange colors—her favorite colors, as he could recall. The wind blew again. Urumi inhaled the cool wind deeply to soothe her, so did Kikuchi. His tears stopped flowing and his cheeks glowed because of the marks left by his tears.

"At some point, I have to agree that you might be correct. That I was only able to say it because we do not feel the same way, but get this; should she be here right now, do you want her to see you sulking? Do you want her to see how bitter you are because of this? Wake up. Should you not be glad that she is now resting? Should you not be happy that she is finally free form the bondage of struggle?

"Don't pain yourself too much. She doesn't want to see you hurt." Urumi's voice was getting shaky. Upon noticing it, Kikuchi glanced at her and his eyes widened. She was crying.

"It was always her that you think of. It was always her that you see." She said in between sobs. "What about me? I care too, mind you."

As if an arrow hit him, Kikuchi realized his error. It was not proper for him to say that she could not understand his feelings for she did, too. Only she took it levelheadedly compared to him who preferred tying himself up with bitterness and somehow losing his sense of realism. How could he lose touch with almost everything? How could he be that selfish, sulking all night and grieving for her death? How could he forget the more important things in life?

How could he forget his daughter?

Urumi's cries became sobs as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hands. She forced a smile to show him that she was fine now. He placed it right hand on her head, gently patting it. His wife was right. They were fortunate enough to have a daughter as smart and as wonderful as Urumi. She was indeed one of God's greatest blessings.

"Gomen nasai, otou-san. I should not have said that." She gave out a loud sigh. "I guess I went overboard."

"Iie, Urumi-chan, you were right." Kikuchi slowly removed his hand from his daughter's head. "All I thought of was myself. I was being selfish. I completely forgot that I have an angel to take care of." He signaled her to come closer so that he could give her a warm embrace, which she gladly followed.

"I named you after your mother because I see something good in you like the one I saw in her." He narrated. "You are a smart, wonderful, and head-strong lady just like your mother."

In fact, many a thing that spelled Urumi seemed similar to his wife. She also had long hair, only it was brown, and her eyes were unmistakably that of her mother's, but it looked more blissful and full of life. She was also brilliant—never running out of witty remarks that never failed to put her professors in awe. It was a good thing that she did not use her brilliance to promote teacher bashing unlike her mother.

"Urumi is a wonderful name." She said, releasing herself from him. "I like it a lot."

She was right. Urumi was a wonderful name. It once belonged to a super genius, but now, it belonged to her, _Kikuchi Urumi._

**End of story**

* * *

Is it not fun to kill characters in the story? XD I might sound like I am joking, but I do like killing characters in my story, like this one. If I am not mistaken, this is probably an aftermath of my current spooky mood. It is nothing to be afraid, though. I am still a harmless little girl hiding a monster inside me. Haha XD 

Stop. This is getting silly. Well, probably because I am silly.

Haaay, this is life.


End file.
